


A Modern Tale of the Watanabe Warrior

by RukiaUniverse



Series: Love Live Z! Collection [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaUniverse/pseuds/RukiaUniverse
Summary: While everyone is training to prepare for the androids, You took up full responsibility of the 'Watanabe Warrior' title. This is where, in the original legend, the warrior meets their partner in justice.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Series: Love Live Z! Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878037
Kudos: 6





	A Modern Tale of the Watanabe Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> This version of Love Live Z takes place after the events of Episode 13. In this version, μ's is known for being an idol group, and none of them are Saiyans. Instead, they have the power of Super Idol, which is similar in nature. The other rendition of LLZ has some of μ's being Saiyans, and them being idols doesn’t happen. What Aqours is in that version is kind of spoilery, so just keep in mind that there’s two different ones. One has all of the events happen in a shorter amount of time, and the other one goes by normal time.

_ “Once upon a time, the Watanabe Warrior was rivaled by none else. But then, soon arose an earthling, who soon became their partner in justice. They were one of the same, unyielding strength, overwhelming presence, and never to face a foe on their playing field. Until one day, when they reached the ultimate stalemate in battle with one another, which resulted in both of their mortal lives. Such is the fate of the legendary warrior…” Yohane told another story. Whether or not she was lying was getting harder and harder to tell. _

In those two years that Chika was gone, You had learned how to go Super Idol. First she was known in the city as the ‘Golden Fighter,’ but to not risk her identity being found out, finally took the ‘Watanabe Warrior’ nickname from Yohane. Except, she shortened the name to ‘Water Warrior’ for even more protection. She asked Mari to make her a costume (You could’ve done it herself, but it needed a ton of technological things…) and so, she was now known as the warrior of legend.

For some reason, when people see a Super Idol, they can’t tell who it is, but when they aren’t in the form, they can?

Mari was now the owner of a big tech company (She doesn't do much.), only rivaling the recently revived Capsule Corp. Turns out Maki is the owner of that place (She knows what she’s doing.) and was also an idol.  _ Small world _ , You thought. While their identities could be public knowledge, hers couldn’t. She’s fighting crime as the hero of justice! 

While she loves to save people and turn evil doers in, it does get tiring. Especially when it happens so much. So, she thought often about Yohane’s stories (albeit reluctantly). Who was close to her in power after those years that Chika was gone?

Well, if everyone had been keeping up with their training, it could only be one person. Riko. She started at the same time as her, learning under equally strong people. Kanan, Dia, and Mari have always been on the same page. Aside from when Mari had Super Idol Shiny behind the two’s backs. The second years had been the same way, until Chika had that two years to train on a different planet. 

If her energy didn’t unintentionally explode now, then this would work. She’d just have to get her a costume made by Mari.

...Which she already asked, and it’s being worked on. Man, she _ really  _ should’ve asked Riko if she would even want to do it. There weren't any threats to the Earth in ages, so there wouldn’t be a need for her to join her. There was one imminent though, and that was the androids. That girl who kept on staring at her told Chika about how dangerous the androids were. It was impossible for her to know the Super Idol technique, but she just showed up and used it, beating Frieza! That was what inspired You to train as hard as she could, borrowing that gravity chamber from Mari whenever there weren't any problems. 

That’s how she learned Super Idol, after pushing herself to the brink numerous times. She didn’t know how many others in Aqours had it then, but she managed to achieve it on her own. That was good enough for her.

Since they were waiting 3 years for the androids to get here, for the past few months, Chika and Riko had been gone training with Honoka. Despite μ's being extremely powerful, and could be an immense asset, they said they couldn’t interfere with what’s to come. They could give them pointers, sure, but they won’t intervene until it’s life threatening to the galaxy or something.

When talking to Yoshiko, excuse me, Yohane again, around this time was when her ‘partner in crime’ was supposed to appear. How they think just about any more of this is accurate is beyond You’s comprehension. 

...Then, the rumors started. There was word of another sighting of a warrior. You knew it wasn’t her, but this was certainly new. There weren’t a lot of people it could be, but since there wasn’t a photo, she wouldn’t be able to tell. 

Confusion aside, You was on her way to stop two armed robbers in West City that Mari informed her about on her watch. 

The police shot at the two, but were missing each shot. The bigger guy drove the car.

“Finish ‘em off!” He commanded the smaller one, who took out a missile launcher.

“You got it!” He fired it at the car, a big explosion coming out on impact. Instead of the car being hit, it was the Water Warrior, who tanked the hit completely. The car stopped on the side of the road.

“You’re in the way. Step aside.” You took out two sets of handcuffs, presenting them to the robbers.

“Drop your weapons, and put your hands up. Unless you want to do this the hard way.” She offered. There was no way she would use even a sliver of her real power on them. Their power levels were way too low. But, the bigger one was still not intimidated by her, crossing his arms.

“Heh, hear that?” He chuckled. The other robber seemed to notice her, though.

“Hey! I’ve seen them on TV! That’s the Water Warrior, the champion of justice!” The former cracked his knuckles, walking towards her.

“Champion? Interesting. Maybe they could show me how to fight.” He smirked.

“Don’t let your guard down! I hear they’re tough!” 

“Nobody’s stronger than I am.” You dropped the cuffs on the ground as he approached her. When he reached to grab her as quick as he could, she jumped into the air, kicking him back and knocking the beanie off his head. He started to get up off the floor, wiping the blood from his face.

“You’re not too bad…” He tried to hit her again. You read the attack easily, ducking under his fist and punching him, the robber landing on his back.

“A-Are you okay?!”

“Of course I am! And I’m through playing around!!”

“You want to keep fighting?! Just give up already!” You told him.

“Just watch me! This fight’s just starting!”

A person in a similar outfit to You was floating out of their direct view above them, watching it go on.

“Wow...she really is strong! I guess I should’ve expected that.” They mumbled, watching the Water Warrior pummel the guy again and again.

“Has it started yet?” She questioned watching him fall to the ground once more. Behind her, the other one took out a gun.

“Take this…!” He mumbled. Before he could fire it, the figure came down and knocked it out of his hand. Surprising both of them. They picked up the gun and crushed it in their hand.

“Wh-what the…? Who _are_ you?!” He asked. You wanted to ask that question as well. The same outfit with different colors, even down to the watch. They also had a helmet too. Well, since they just destroyed a firearm single handedly, it shouldn’t be wrong to assume it was one of her friends. Their voice was also familiar. Opposed to her light blue gi, theirs was pink. Ruby, maybe? 

“I’m the new hero in town, the champion of justice,” They began, doing a bunch of poses. Wait, You thought  _ she _ was the champion of justice! “The Sakura Warrior!”

“...I don’t look that ridiculous, do I?” You wondered. 

“Resistance is futile! You, hand-cuff them!” Alright, them knowing her name was a give away, but saying it while she was on the job? What an ametuar! 

Even with her kind of revealing her identity, she reached down to the handcuffs to pick them up. While she was doing that, the other robber took out a smoke bomb and threw it at the ‘Sakura Warrior’, jumped into their car and bolted away. They rose up into the air.

“Did you think mere smoke could cloud these eyes?!” They shouted. Yeah, this was just ridiculous. How could You not sense their power level coming in? “You won’t get away!” They flew after them. The Water Warrior decided to stay back. If they were who they thought they were, they would be able to handle it.

…

  
  


A few minutes later, the warrior returned, carrying the robber with their hand. 

“What should I do with them? Could you take them to the police?” They asked.

“Leave them here. I’ll radio the cops.” You responded, watching them drop him on top of the other one. They landed on the ground. “You’re good. Your identity’s also a secret, huh?”

“Y-Yes. No one knows…”

“By the way, Riko...how’d you manage to get away from Chika and Honoka?” 

“I said I had to go to the bathroom. I think I need to go back soon…” 

“I knew it!” You shouted, catching Riko off guard.

“Huh?”

“Quit it with the act!! You’re Riko!” It worked! She knew it wasn’t Ruby, because of how tall she was. Who knows, maybe she did grow over the years…

“Y-You...tricked me!” Riko said, her ruse destroyed. “But how’d you know? My disguise was perfect!”

“A few things. One, your voice. Two, the name Sakura Warrior has part of your last name in it, and is a copy of mine. Try...Sakura Savior maybe? If you continue with crime stopping, that is.” She began, to Riko’s disappointment. It was  _ that  _ obvious? “Then it was how you could fly, how you knew my name, the colors of…” 

…

  
  


“So where’d you get the outfit from?” You asked her. Instead of flying with her back to Honoka’s house, it would be better for her to use her helicopter.

“Well...Mari told me there was an emergency, so I flew over to her huge house. She told me to wear the thing in the capsule and give myself a different name to go stop some criminals.” She explained, and You nodded. “...Are you the Golden Warrior?”

“N-No! That’s not me!” Even to her friends, that one has to stay a secret. “How long have you been doing this?”

“A few days. Mari calls me on this watch every now and then. I guess she called the both of us this time.” Riko told her

“Well, how about we fight crime together? When you’re not training, of course. Two heads are always better than one!” She laughed it off, making the silence after really awkward.

“...I’ll think about it.”


End file.
